clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Pet Shop
The Pet Shop is a room located in the Plaza to the left of the Puffle Hotel. At the Pet Shop, players can buy Puffles, puffle food and pet furniture. They can also play Pufflescape, Puffle Roundup and Puffle Launch here. When walking up to the Puffles or clicking the clip board, a quiz appears to best fit you with a puffle and one can adopt a puffle for 400 coins. If players click on the yellow book, the Puffle Catalog appears, from where the Puffle owner can get furniture and food items for his or her Puffle(s). You can put this puffle furniture in your igloo and your puffles will play with it. Players can play Puffle Roundup by going through the door labelled "Employees". To play Puffle Launch go over to the large cannon, and to play Pufflescape go over to the ball in the tunnel at the corner of the shop. The shop is owned by the Pet Shop Owner. History *The Pet Shop opened in the Plaza on March 17, 2006. When it opened, Puffle Roundup was moved from the Snow Forts into the Pet Shop. Four puffles were purchasable at the time, Blue, Green, Pink, and Black. Over the last few years, new puffles have been discovered, so now there are 11 different types of puffles purchasable in the Pet Shop. (Blue, Green, Black, Pink, Red, Purple, Yellow, White, Orange, Brown and Rainbow. On March 8, 2011, the Pet Shop was remodeled and given a new and improved look, but the exterior didn't change until the Plaza was renovated in 2012. After the exterior was renovated, the interior didn't change and the Puffle Hotel Lobby entrance was added. Notable Affiliation *Pet Shop Owner (owner) *Franky (former employee) Trivia *This room was the first building to be "completely" remodeled, because it is one story. The second room to be completely remodeled was the Arcade. *The picture of a puffle on the floor will change according to the puffle you are walking. **If you are not walking any puffle, the Puffle on the rug will be blue. *If you move your cursor on the cannon outside of the petshop on the left a red puffle from Puffle Launch will come out. *In March 2013 it was moved to the left a little bit to fit the Puffle Hotel. *On March 21, 2013, music was added to the Pet Shop. It was removed after the Puffle Party 2013 ended. *A door was added to the Puffle Hotel Lobby when the Puffle Hotel opened on March 21, 2013. *On June 4th, 2013, the puffle adoption area was updated. A green mat was added under the puffles, and a the puffle clipboard was updated. It also will tell you how to get the Rainbow Puffle. *This room has had the most changes out of all. *Its swf name is pet. *This rooms has had the most updates. Parties *During the Medieval Party 2008, 2009, 2010 and 2011, the Pet Shop was decorated to look like a stable. *During the April Fools' Party 2008, the shop appeared to be cut out of cardboard. *During the Puffle Party 2009, 2010, and 2011, the outside of the Pet Shop looked like a Puffle Tent and all of the puffles inside were dancing. There were also puffle spotlights that changed to the color of the puffle you were walking, and the Pet Shop's only lights were the spotlights. *During the Sensei's Scavenger Hunt, if you clicked on the sleeping black puffle, you would get a hair as one of the fiery items. *During the Halloween Candy Hunt 2009, a lollipop was hidden behind the Red Puffle. *During the Earth Day 2010 party, the Blue Puffle was changed to a Green Puffle and inside there was a spilled mess of O-Berries for the Earth Day Scavenger Hunt. *As of February 28, 2011, puffles worked for 7 days, trying to make the Pet Shop better. *On March 7, 2011, the new Pet Shop was complete and the Puffle Launch construction began. *If you walk a puffle into the Pet Shop, the puffle in the middle of the rug will become the color of your puffle. *Strangely, during the Puffle Party 2012, the Pet Shop was not decorated unlike the other Puffle Parties. *During Halloween Party 2012 and Operation: Blackout, the sky outside the Pet Shop turned dark. *Before the Puffle Party 2013, it was moved to fit the Puffle Hotel. * In the Puffle Party 2013, the Pet Shop had the music from Club Penguin: Game Day for the Nintendo Wii. Pins *Jolly Roger Flag Pin *Hairbrush Pin *Snow Fort Pin *Speaker Pin Gallery Graphical Designs Pet_Shop_Before_2011.png|2006 - 2011 PetShopMarch2011.png|March 2011 - November 2011 (Before Pufflescape was added) PetShopNovember2011.png|November 2011 - March 2013 Newpetshop2013.png|March 2013 - November 2013 New pet shop.PNG|November 2013 - Current Pet Shop Exterior Building PetShopOpeningExterior.jpg|The Pet Shop exterior when it first opened on March 17, 2006. Pet Shop Surprise Party .png|The Pet Shop exterior during the Surprise Party 2007. Pet Shop Medieval Party 2008 Exterior.PNG|The Pet Shop exterior during the Medieval Party 2008. 123kitten1pet_shop.png|The current Pet Shop Exterior. mu pet shop.png|The Pet Shop during the Monsters University Takeover. 2008 PetShopAprilFoolsParty2008.png|During the April Fools' Party 2008 2009 PetShopHalloweenParty2009.png|During the Halloween Party 2009 2011 PetShopPuffleParty2011.png|During the Puffle Party 2011 Puffle store WIKI.png|The Pet Shop under construction March 1st, 2011. PetShopPuffleLaunchConstruction.png|During Puffle Launch Construction PetShopHalloweenParty2011.png|During the Halloween Party 2011 Pufflescape Constructions.jpg|Construction for Pufflescape in 2011. 2012 PetShopHalloween2012DoorOpen.png|During the Halloween Party 2012 File:BlackOutPet.PNG|During Operation: Blackout. PetShopHolidayParty2012DoorOpened.png|During the Holiday Party 2012 2013 PetShopHollywoodParty.png|During the Hollywood Party Pet shop Construction o Pu.png|During the 2nd phase of the construction of the Puffle Hotel PetShopHalloween2013.png|During the Halloween Party 2013 Other Blog 110304.jpg|A sneak peek of the new, redesigned Pet Shop. Black_puffle3.png|The floor when walking a Black Puffle. Yellow_puffle_floor.png|What happens when you walk a Yellow Puffle. Red_puffle_floor.png|What happens when you walk your Red Puffle. PS from SF.png|The Pet Shop from the Snow Forts. PS Oustide.png|The Pet Shop from outside. SWFs *Pet Shop *The Old Pet Shop Se also *Puffle Hotel Category:Places Category:Plaza Category:Puffles Category:Shops Category:Glitches Category:Rooms Category:Renovated Rooms Category:2006 Category:2011